The Lost Child of Gallifrey
by Lizzie Pond
Summary: Amelia is the daughter of the Doctor and River Song. She has never had a normal life. This is her story. Sequel of A Baby In The TARDIS
1. A Nameless Girl

**So here it is the first chapter of The Lost Child of Gallifrey, enjoy!**

**I don't own anything the BBC do but they don't own me!**

A girl with no name, no older than 13, lay apparently dead in the middle of a battle field, her long brown hair strewn across her face, her eyes sad and lifeless. The nameless girl lay among the bodies of soldiers. The girl held in her hand was a silver locket, set with a single blue amethyst. The locket was the only clue to the girl's identity. When the Brothers of Peace trawled the battle fields, rescuing the wounded and collecting the dead, when they came across the girl they stopped "Brother Joshua!" the man called.

"What is it Brother Peter?" Joshua asked then he saw the girl "A child?"

"It seems so. Poor girl"

"Why was she here?"

"No idea maybe she wanted to help the wounded"

"What's that in her hand?" Joshua questioned. Peter bent down and pulled the locket out of the girl's death grip "A locket" Peter said.

"Does it open?" Joshua asked. Peter tried opening it with no success "No"

"Well put it around her neck and let's take her back to the chapel" Joshua said. Just as Peter put the chain around the girl's neck, he noticed letters on the back of the locket A.M.P.

**Please review, I'll update soon. Please tell me your ideas.**


	2. Awake

**I don't own anything it belongs to the BBC but it's a matter of time before they get me to write for Doctor Who.**

The girl with no name lay on a stone table in the small chapel, which was lighted by flickering candles. The matron of the abbey had dress and hung the girl's locket around her neck. The matron came in and plaited the girl's hair, adding little metal charms to the end of each braid. The matron finished braiding the peace charm in and sat back to look at her work, when the girl's locket caught her eye. She knew the Brothers had tried to open the locket with no success. The matron reached out and undid the clap of the lock. She opened the locket; a golden light flew out and went into the girl's heart. The girl's eyelids fluttered and opened. The matron stepped back in surprise. The girl sat up "Brother Peter!" the matron called "Are you okay?"

"Um, where I am?" the girl asked.

"The chapel of peace. What's your name?" the matron asked kindly.

"Amelia" the girl said.

"How old are you, Amelia?"

"12"

Brother Peter in and looked shocked "This is Amelia,Brother" Matron said.

"But she was….." Peter started.

"Dead" Amelia said. Peter and matron turned around "How did you know" asked Peter.

"You opened my locket; it gave me my power back. I'm the last child of gallifrey" Amelia said.

"But there's only one timelord left" Peter said.

"My father, the Doctor" Amelia said.

"But how did you end up on a battle field?" asked matron.

"Well it all started when I was a baby…."

**Please Review, I'll update soon.**


	3. The Prophecy

**I don't own anything the BBC do but one day the capitol will fall! **

River walked in cradling her two month old baby daughter. "All ready to go?" the Doctor asked.

"All ready" River said.

"Good of we go" the Doctor said rushing down the steps and opening the door for River. "Thank you sweetie" River said as she stepped out into the alien market. The Doctor and River walked through the market. River stopped to look at a stall selling jewellery "A necklace for you lady, sir" the man running the stall asked.

"Oh yes, what one would you like River?" the Doctor asked. River surveyed the stall a necklace with a single diamond set in a silver heart, caught her eye. "That one" River said pointing at the necklace.

"Nearly has beautiful as you" the Doctor said he turned to the stall keeper "I'll take that"

"Very nice choice" the man said as he took the money. The Doctor took the necklace and put it around River's neck. Amelia starred up at the necklace. "Do you like mummy's necklace" River said as they walked away. Amelia smiled. They walked past stalls selling all sorts of wares, food, jewellery, trinkets and cloth. The Doctor came across a toy stall. "Riv come and look at this" he called. River came over "Look Amelia" she said. The old lady behind the stall smiled and said "Do you want something for your daughter"

"I think so" the Doctor said.

"What about this I've been saving it for a special child" the lady reached behind her and brought out a light brown bear. She gave it to the Doctor "Oh wow" he said showing it to Amelia. Amelia smiled and reached up. "How much?" River asked.

"You have it. It's yours" the woman said.

"Oh we have to give you something" River insisted.

"No, no" the lady said. Finally the woman accepted some money. The Doctor and River stopped so River could look at some silks. The Doctor cradled Amelia. The young woman behind the stall was draped in silks. The young woman suddenly said "Such a lonely little girl. Lonely in her own mind. Lost and never found. When the universe rises the last child of Gallifrey shall fall. The silent girl. The last child of Gallifrey shall be found nameless on a battle field dead but still alive"

An older woman wearing silk ran over and said "I'm so sorry. She can't help it; ever since she was a child she's told the future never wrong. I should sell her really"

River and the Doctor hurried back to the TARDIS, clutching Amelia. "Dead" River breathed.

"It may not mean that" the Doctor said.

"The woman said she was never wrong"

"River calm down"

"My daughter was born to die"


	4. The Beggining of The End

**I don't own anything the BBC own everything but at least I don't kill characters off with such frightening regularity like a certain person, not mentioning any names *cough* Moffat *Cough***

"She won't go down" River said rocking the crying Amelia. The Doctor walked over to her and took Amelia. He held her "What's she saying?" River said yawning.

"She's crying" the Doctor said "You know she's the first baby, I can't understand"

"Well none of us ever really believed you could speak baby" River said sitting down on one of the scruffy chairs.

"Oi I can speak baby it's just Amelia doesn't speak" the Doctor said.

"You know she is only 4 months old" River said.

"I could talk to you when you were a few days old"

"Course you did" River said sarcastically.

"I did" the Doctor argued.

"I'm going to bed. You get her to stop crying" River said stalking off. The Doctor was left alone with the wailing Amelia. The Doctor went downstairs and sat on the swing with Amelia on his lap "You know I had children before you and I loved them very much and I loved their mummy a lot too. I love your mummy too but in a different way. Every time I look at you. I see my other children; it's like their alive in you. When I was a boy I used to play with my brothers and sisters in the meadow. We used to run over the orange grass and into the field of green grass beyond. That's where my sisters used to pick wild flowers and make chains and crowns. I took my children there too. They loved it; I had three daughters and two sons. My oldest was a boy Eldane, and then there was my girl Flavia, then Octavia, then my little man Rastine and my baby girl Lilania. Eldane was 38 when he died, Flavia was 30, Octavia was 27, Rastine was 21 and Lilania was 14. They died a few years into the time war. Eldane died first, died fighting. Then my wife and Octavia died when our house was destroyed. Rastine died in battle. Flavia died with her husband and children. Lilania died when she was helping the wounded. When Lilania died I had no one. All my brothers and sisters had died. All their children died. Lilania was my last bit of family. She always loved to help. She was born 11 years before the time war. You remind me of her a bit" the Doctor looked down at Amelia she was fast asleep. The Doctor smiled and took Amelia to her nursery. He laid her down in her cot and left her to sleep.

In the morning River went to wake Amelia up. She found the cot empty. There was a note on the blankets. River held it in her trembling hands it read: Thanks for the girl. She'll do nicely.

It was signed M K.

**I'll update soon please review and tell me any ideas you have. I am writing a story about the Doctor's children called Days Gone By. Please tell me if you think it's a good idea.**


	5. Kovarian

**I don't own anything but I love Doctor Who.**

Kovarian stood over Amelia who was lying in a cot. Amelia was attached to machines and wires. "Why are you scanning her?" asked the colonel.

"We're monitoring her to make sure she is a timelord" Kovarian answered. Amelia started to cry "What's wrong with her?" asked Kovarian.

"She's hungry, I suppose her mother is still nursing her" a female soldier said "I'll feed her"

"Yes you do that" Kovarian said the soldier got a bottle ready "I hoped Melody wouldn't nurse"

"Why would you hope that" the colonel said as the soldier picked Amelia up and giving her the bottle.

"I raised Melody to be without emotion" Kovarian explained.

"So you never expected her to get pregnant"

"Well I thought she might but I thought she'd give the baby away or get rid of it"

"I see. Well shall we go to your office?"

"Yes" Kovarian said and then she turned to the soldiers filling the room "All personnel to guard the door except from Private Mill" Kovarian and the colonel left, followed by a dozen soldiers,

Private Mills sat down holding Amelia in her arms "I bet your mummy's missing you" Mill said looking down at Amelia who was drinking her milk "My name's Carrie. You know I think it's wrong that they took you"

Meanwhile in the TARDIS, River had told the Doctor about what had happened. The Ponds had come and were trying to soothe River who was far from distraught but was murderous. "I'm going to kill her" River growled.

"No I will" the Doctor said.

"I think we all have reasons why we want to kill Kovarian" Rory said.

"We should be planning how to get Amelia back" Amy said.

"We should get torchwood involved and Vastra and the team" the Doctor said.

"Yeah" Amy said.

"I'll go and get them" the Doctor said getting up and leaving the sitting room. River suddenly burst into tears. She was past her murderous state of shock and was now in her distraught state of realisation. Amy went over and sat next to her hugging her "Tell me it'll get better" River begged.

"I can't you'll just have to cope with it till we get her back and we will get her back" Amy promised.

**Please review and tell me your ideas.**


	6. The Battle Has Begun

**I don't own anything but if I did my life would be perfect. Thank you to Marissa5793 who gave me the idea.**

River sat in the Hub in Cardiff, Amy sat next to her looking blank. Captain Jack came over "I'm so sorry River"

"Yeah" River said blankly.

"Me and my team will work to get your baby back" Jack assured.

"Your team?" Amy asked.

"Yeah" Jack said he turned round and called "Oi guys get over here" a group of people came over accompanied by the Doctor and Rory. "This is Ianto" Jack said gesturing at a very well dressed man "Hello" said Ianto.

"This is owen" Jack gestured at a scruffy young man.

"Hi" said Owen.

"This is Tosh" Jack said gesturing to a woman with glasses.

"Hello" Tosh said quietly.

"And this is Gwen" Jack said.

"Hello" said Gwen in a thick welsh accent.

"So what's the plan?" Rory asked.

"Well we're going for an armed approach" Jack said.

"So that means?" Amy asked.

"We kill" the Doctor said gravely.

"Anyway we fight our way in get the baby and fight our way out" Jack said.

"We've tracked your daughter's DNA to a space station" Tosh said.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go" Amy said. Ten minutes later they were in the TARDIS. "So Tosh will stay here in the TARDIS with Amy" the Doctor said.

"What!" Amy exclaimed.

"Well someone has to stay" the Doctor said.

"No. No offence Tosh but I want to fight" Amy said.

"Amy.." the Doctor started exasperated.

"No it's alright Doctor. Ianto can stay can't you?" Jack said.

"Oh yes" Ianto said.

"Anyway we'll all partner up so Amy and Rory will go together, River and Gwen, Jack and Owen and I'll go on my own" the Doctor said. Then the Doctor started talking about particulars to Tosh. River sat down on the step, Gwen came and sat next to her "How old is your daughter?" Gwen asked.

"Amelia's 4 months" River answered.

"It'll be lovely when she's back in your arms"

"It'll be great" River said.

"Right ready, River grab your gun" the Doctor said. River stood up and made sure her gun was in her belt.

"Right everyone take a gun" Jack said handing out guns.

"Ready" the Doctor asked.

"Yeah" River said. The Doctor stood by the door with everyone "I think Jack should go first" Owen said. Jack nodded and stood by the door. The Doctor nodded and opened the door. They all burst out two soldiers had their backs to the group; Jack shot them in the back. The group moved quickly through the corridors gunning anyone in their way down. "Move left now" Tosh said in everyone's' ears through communication devices. The group moved left the faced a door with a security lock "Tosh we've hit a security lock" Owen said.

"Ok get Amy to look at it she's got the camera contact lenses on" Tosh's voice said.

Amy pushed through the group and took a picture of the lock with her eyes. "Okay got the code 41496" Tosh said.

"Why didn't you use the sonic?" Amy asked as the Doctor typed in the code.

"Because it's deadlock sealed and inlaid with wood" the Doctor said.

"Wood?" Gwen said puzzled.

"His incredibly high-tech sonic probe doesn't do wood" River said.

"I wouldn't mind a look at that sonic" Owen said.

"Alright this is the room around the corner. It'll be heavily guarded….yes ok Ianto…. Ianto says shoot round the corner" Tosh said in their ears. The group walked silently to the corner the Torchwood team positioned themselves and shot round the corner, killing the 4 soldiers. The group ran to the door, another lock. Amy took a picture and Tosh gave them the code. River got into the room first she found a soldier holding her baby. River raised her gun and said "Give me my child"

The soldier turned round and saw River with the rest of the group behind her "You're her mother?" the soldier asked.

"Yes" River said getting irritated.

"Oh thank goodness. I hoped someone would come. Please take her" the soldier said giving the baby to River. "What's your name?" River asked.

"Carrie" the soldier said.

"Why are you helping us?" Amy asked.

"Because I think taking this baby is wrong" Carrie said.

"But you work for Kovarian" the Doctor said.

"I didn't know what they were doing. When I found out I took full responsibility of her so they couldn't hurt her" Carrie said.

"Doctor we've got company" Gwen said. River gave Amelia to Amy and they started to make their way to the door, "Carrie come with us because when they find out that my daughter's gone you're going to be in serious trouble" the Doctor said. Carrie nodded and followed the Doctor. "Wait you should take her medical file" Carrie said grabbing a file and giving it to the Doctor he stuffed it into his seemingly bigger on the inside pocket. They caught up with the group, they rounded the corner. Standing in front of the TARDIS was Madam Kovarian.

**Please review. Remember reviews= faster updates**


	7. Escape

**I don't own anything but I cried my eyes out at Christmas because of the BBC.**

"Going somewhere" Kovarian sneered.

"Yeah as soon as you're dead on the ground" Jack said raising his gun. 20 soldiers raised their guns. "I don't think so" Kovarian smiled coldly.

"Why do you do this?" the Doctor asked.

"Silence" Kavarian answered.

"My silence. You want me dead" the Doctor said.

"Yes" Kovarian said simply.

"So you took my daughter to kill me" the Doctor said.

"Yes" the evil woman said again.

"You work for the Papal Mainframe. That doesn't make sense I know Tasha Lem. She wouldn't let you do this" the Doctor said.

"We broke away for the greater good" Kovarian said.

"It's sick" Gwen said.

"Well that's your opinion" Kovarian said looking at Gwen. "Are you ok? We can't get out the TARDIS" Tosh said in the team's ears.

"Kovarian got the TARDIS" Jack whispered.

"What do we do?" Tosh asked.

"Leave my baby alone" River said this gave the Doctor the perfect cover to say to Tosh "There's a green leaver nearest the door. That'll unlock the doors. Then wait for my signal to open them"

"What I don't get is how you know River had had a baby?" Jack asked.

"That's a good question" the Doctor said. River looked very interested in the answer.

"We always keep tabs on our little Melody" Kovarian said almost sweetly.

"So you care for River?" Jack said trying to confuse Kovarian.

"No. It's just she's valuable" Kovarian said.

"Valuable?" River spat.

"Yes. So are any of your…" Kovarian paused looking for words "Mistakes"

"Mistakes? My child" River exclaimed.

"You're not telling me she was planned" Kovarian said almost smiling.

"That is neither here nor there" Owen said saving River. The Doctor felt that it was then or never "Now" he said to Tosh. Both of the TARDIS doors were flung open at the same time. Kovarian fell to the floor. The soldiers looked confused in that second of confusion the Team had run into the TARDIS. "Where to you live Carrie?" the Doctor asked.

"Exous 7" Carrie answered. After they had dropped Carries home, everyone stood around the console room. "What now?" Owen asked.

"We hide Amelia" the Doctor said. River looked down at her baby. In she knew what she had to do, but she didn't have the heart for it. "How?" Amy asked.

"They can track her regeneration energy" the Doctor said.

"So you put it in one of those watch things" Jack said.

"Still she might not be safe" Jack said.

"So what?" Gwen asked.

"We hide her on a planet" the Doctor said gravely looking at his infant daughter.

"With who?" Rory asked concerned.

"I don't know" the Doctor said.

**Please review and tell me any ideas you have.**


	8. Back At The Hub

**I don't own anything the BBC do but I've been to the Who Shop.**

Amelia lay on the autopsy table in the Hub. River found it very disturbing that her baby was lying on the table with all the medical scalpels around her. "She's so beautiful" Tosh said.

"Thank you" River said. Everyone was standing around the table.

"So what's going to happen to Amelia?" Jack asked obviously not wanting to go off subject.

"She'll have to live with someone" the Doctor said.

"She can come and live with one of us" Jack offered.

"No, no" the Doctor declined "I'd quite like her to be with her family"

"Of course" Tosh understood.

"Who?" Rory asked.

"Well you do want more kids, don't you?" the Doctor asked.

"Well yeah" Amy said feeling a bit embarrassed.

"So is it ok if you have Amelia?" the Doctor asked.

"Well…" Rory looked at Amy she nodded "Ok"

"Great" the Doctor said.

"I can make her a fake id. If you think of a cover" Tosh said.

They spent a couple of hours making a fake identity for Amelia but River just sat holding her baby. When they were finished they all had coffee "When is Amelia going under cover?" Gwen asked.

"Well maybe now…" the Doctor was cut off by River "No I want to keep her at least till she's four and ready to go to school"

"River, are you ok?" the Doctor asked.

"No, I'm not" River exploded "You haven't asked me what I think, when you are deciding the fate of my child"

"River you should have said something" the Doctor said.

"Me" River shouted "You should have thought" Amelia stated crying. "Look what you've done" the Doctor yelled at River.

"Me" River screamed over Amelia's cries. River turned round and walked up the steps to the TARDIS. The Doctor hurried after her. "Hey no marriage is perfect" Jack said.

"Yeah well in this one, one of them has a gun" Amy pointed out.

"Ah" Jack said "I'm sure he'll come out alive" everyone looked doubtful. After a few minutes the Doctor came down the steps "Are you ok?" Tosh asked.

"She threw a book at me" the Doctor said.

"I should talk to her" Amy said.


	9. Revalations

**I don't own anything; I leave that to the BBC.**

"No Gwen will go" Jack said. Gwen nodded.

"Yeah I don't think River wants to see any of her family" the Doctor said.

"I'll go then" Gwen said "Where is she?"

"Probably in the console room" the Doctor said. A bruise was blossoming above his eye.

"What happened to your head?" Owen asked.

"River through a book at me" the Doctor said.

"Do you want me to have a look?" Owen asked.

"No I'm fine" the Doctor brushed it off.

Gwen walked to the TARDIS and went in. River was sitting on one of the chairs, holding her baby who seemed to be asleep. "Are you ok?" Gwen asked.

"Of course not" River said truthfully.

"We should have talked to you" Gwen said.

"I should have said something" River said putting her hand on Amelia's head "How's his bruise?"

"Like a flower" Gwen smiled.

"I regretted it as soon as the book left my hand" River admitted.

"What was it?" Gwen asked. River gestured at a book on the floor; it must have had 900 pages "Do you throw books often?" Gwen asked.

"Not since school" River said.

"So are you feeling better?" Gwen asked delicately.

"Yeah. Amelia has to go, I know that. I'll be losing my child but my mother will be gaining one. Somehow I feel like Amelia will be replacing me" River told Gwen.

"You won't lose Amelia, you'll always be able to see her" Gwen pointed out.

"I know but she won't be here. She won't be home. The Doctor wants a family and I'm scared that if we can't keep Amelia he'll want more children, to fill the hole she'll leave" River confessed.

"You don't want more children?"

"No. I can't go through it again, I nearly died and more importantly Amelia nearly died"

"It must be hard"

"It is, knowing Amelia will never be totally safe"

"Are you ready to come back" Gwen asked

"Yes" River said standing up holding Amelia. They went back out. "Are you ok?" the Doctor asked.

"Fine now" River said she kissed the Doctor's cheek to show everything was forgiven if not forgotten.

"Careful you'll squash Ammie" the Doctor said.

"Yeah a squashed granddaughter isn't very good" Rory joked.

"Well we need to make tracks" the Doctor said.

"Take care" Ianto said. They said their goodbyes and they were off into space.

River laid Amelia in her cradle; she put a blue blanket over her. River would treasure every moment with her daughter, if she only had 4 years, every day would count. But there was thing she didn't understand.

**Please review**


	10. Quiet Times

**I don't own anything the BBC do but oh I don't know.**

What River didn't understand was why Kovarian wanted her baby. Surely they wouldn't do the same to Amelia as they did to her, they knew that wouldn't work. River walked around the library thinking when the Doctor's voice disturbed her thoughts "River are you coming to bed?" River hurried to her bedroom. The Doctor was in bed reading "My parents are on board" she hissed.

"So what?" the Doctor said smiling.

"So everything" River said taking of her necklace off. The Doctor got out of bed and pushed River onto the bed. They lay on the bed laughing "What was that for?" River giggled.

"You were thinking too much" the Doctor said.

"I need to get my pyjamas on" River said. She got up and got dressed. The Doctor got back in bed and started reading again. River got under the covers; the Doctor pulled her closer to him. "We should get Amelia named" the Doctor said.

"I suppose" River said resting her head on the Doctor's chest.

"So who do you think should be her godparents?"

"Torchwood"

"And Vastra, Jenny and Strax" the Doctor said.

"Yeah" River agreed.

"We should go to Akhaten for the ceremony"

"That would be lovely" River said.

"Yeah" the Doctor said. River snuggled up to him; twirling his finger in her curls. "Mmm how long had it been since we've done this?" the Doctor said enjoying spending some quiet time with his wife.

"Not since Amelia was born" River answered.

"It's lovely having her but I do miss just having quiet times" the Doctor said.

"Yeah" River agreed.

"Riv, wouldn't it be nice if we had more kids?" the Doctor asked.

"I don't know sweetie" River said.

"Oh come on it would be great. Lots of kids running round the TARDIS" the Doctor said.

"It would be Kovarian's dream lots of time lords to use" River said.

"But…." the Doctor started.

"I'm sorry but I can't go through it again. I wish I could" River said.

"No it's fine" the Doctor said holding River closer. After 2 hours cries could be heard in the TARDIS. River made to get up when Amy called "I'll get her" they could hear Amy walking past their door. The Doctor and River sat up "Do you remember when I told you who I was?" River asked.

"Yeah" the Doctor said wondering where it was going.

"And you made that embarrassed snort" River said.

"It was not a snort. It was a sound of disbelief" the Doctor said.

"It was a snort" River said.

"Was not"

"Was too"

"Was not"

"Was too"

"Oh shut up" the Doctor said pulling River into a passionate kiss. As they were kissing their bedroom door opened "Stop what you're doing" said a Scottish accent. River tried to pull away but the Doctor stopped her "Seriously Doctor she's my daughter" Amy said.

"Oh sorry" the Doctor said releasing River.

"What is it?" River asked.

"She won't stop crying" Amy said walking over to the side of the bed. Amelia was wailing.

"Come here sweetie" River said. Amy gave River the baby. Amelia immediately stopped crying.

"See all she wanted was mummy" Amy said "I'm going back to bed" Amy left.

"What was wrong Amelia?" the Doctor asked. Amelia gurgled "What did she say?" River asked.

"Nothing she gurgled" the Doctor said "I don't think she can talk"

"Really" River asked concerned.

"Yeah do you think she's ok?" the Doctor asked.

"She'll be fine" the Doctor said.

"You take her" River said giving her daughter to the Doctor.

"Why did you do that?" River asked.

"What?" the Doctor asked Amelia's hand wrapped around his finger.

"Snog my face off"

"Well you are my wife" the Doctor pointed out.

"Yes I don't mind you doing that but my mother was standing in the doorway holding our baby" River said.

"Amy and Rory snog all over the place" the Doctor pointed out.

"I suppose and we never say anything" River said.

"Exactly" the Doctor said "So don't worry"

"Ok" River said.

"Riv?"

"Mmm"

"How did Kovarian brainwash you?" the Doctor asked cradling his daughter.

**Please review. Remember reviews = faster updates.**


End file.
